Side's Ways
by pInQuiLLus
Summary: Lily is one of the geeks of Hogwarts & she denies a crush on a certain Marauder. She meets a celebrity after a contest & it changed her life both physically and mentally. Now she's having fun playing hard-to-get with boys, especially with James..ON HIATUS


(A/N: Hello people.  This is my second official fic.  This fic was formerly known as Kiss My Ass but I thought I should have a more decent title, so I came up with The Meaning Of My Words but I find this title mushy.  My sister (cOpykiTTen) finally helped me to decide for a title.  So, obviously as you can see, it's called "**Side's Ways**".  I like original titles.  Do you understand the title?  If you would like to know:  This story is about people who act like they are somebody else, but not by intentions.  These characters (I don't own them) slowly change into something they might not want to be.  So Side's Ways means 'your other side's ways/wants'.  It's kind of hard to explain, but if you somehow understand it, then 'Congrats'.  If you don't, then, it's ok I don't understand myself sometimes.)

Check out my other fic.  It's called 'Seems Like Forever' (Story ID: **1429459**).  Anyways have fun.  I want the magic word, I want to see…_reviews_.  I don't really like first chapters because I'm afraid on how it will turn out.  I know it sounds demanding, but authors like reviews, even though I have flames.

**Disclaimer:**** _You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though characters you're not familiar with are my characters. And the plot, you could say, is probably mine._******

Some of you got the impression that I was going to abandon my first fic.  I am not!  Well, at least for now, I'm not.  I kind of think it was going nowhere, but some little twists will be here and there.  I didn't really have a plot there so yeah.

Time: December 3rd, 1975.  Lily and James' 5th year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Side's Ways** by _sUsiE-cLoVer_

Chapter 1: Plan To Have

Elise La Spectra was a supermodel.  She was immensely famous around the world.  She was a 28-year-old Italian.  She had light brown hair with highlighted golden streaks, with light hazel eyes.  She was 5'8" ½ with long slender legs with milky bronze skin.  She modeled for different types of clothing.  

Her agent, Henry Collins, was slightly concerned though, because he thought she was dying down a bit.  The last time she actually modeled was seven months ago and Elise spent A LOT of money, say she had 'a minor shopping spree' (that's what Elise said anyway), like about 17 million dollars in over a month TIMES seven.  Of course Elise wasn't aware of her financial problems.  No, that was Henry's job.  He freaked out all right when he found out; there was only approximately 19 million pounds and 7 million galleons left.  But that's all gonna go sown, Henry has to pay Elise's workers, electricity, etc…

'I need to talk to her now,' thought Henry trying to calm himself down.  He impatiently knocked on her door.

"Why good morning, Mr. Collins, I will retrieve Ms. La Spectra, so please await in the further area of the atrium," said Elise's butler.  After a few minutes waiting, Elise came up to him and yawned.

"What do you want?  It's 10 a.m. for Christ's sake!  Can't we talk later?  " cried Elise.

"Not if you want to live in this house," replied Henry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elise sleepily walking to the living room and sitting on a wooden chair.

"Elise, I'm going to try to say this is as calmly as I can," started Henry, "but, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU HAVE SPENT IN _SEVEN_ MONTHS!"

"Probably a million," answered Elise not caring at all.

"Times 119!"

"So?  I still got more, cool it okay?" said Elise.

"Oh really?  You have about 26 millions left of wizarding and Muggle money combined together, you are officially **the** poorest celebrity on the planet, and you want me to _cool it_?" answered Henry angrily.

"N- no, that can't be right, you're joshing me right?" asked Elise hesitantly.

"Do I look like it?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do, I have my reputation to keep up, I can't live in poverty!" shouted Elise.

"Well first, I'd like to know how you spent that money, so you can avoid doing that again," said Henry sternly.

"Well, some new dresses, you know, some traveling on my new plane, 11 cars, 4 limos, and 3 trailers?" squeaked Elise in reply.

"You WHAT?  What do you need those for?"

"I'm sorry!  Let's just focus on how to get more money, all right?" said Elise.  Henry growled but it was the most sensible thing to do.

"Okay, we need more publicity, more media," suggested Henry.

"But then I'd have to sleep till three in the afternoon!" whined Elise.  Henry glared at her.

"Fine!"

"So, I'm thinking that you spend a little more time with a fan, I'm sure Lucas (Elise's husband) won't mind.  So the media will get interested with your non-selfishness and write about your charity work and you have to stop eating that junk food.  No wonder you haven't been called by David's Bridal!"

"I hate my job," muttered Elise.

"And spend _a little_ money on your guest and treat her fairly," instructed Henry firmly.

"Why do _I_ have to take care of the pipsqueak?  Why am I paying you for" asked Elise.

"So, your life could stay steady and you wouldn't have to do 'the boring stuff'" quoted Henry.

"Okay, so we'll call Dumbledore and he'll choose a student." Elise sighed and they both started to do their work.

***

A few days later…

"Attention students!  Professor Dumbledore would like to make an announcement," announced Professor McGonagall tapping her golden goblet.  Everybody was silent and then Dumbledore stood up.

"Good Evening.  Well, I have a question: does anybody know who Elise La Spectra is?" asked Professor Dumbledore knowing the answer to this.  The girls were shrieking with happiness while the guys kept saying she's the hottest babe on planet.  The students knew there was so much more to this.

"Then for those exciting ladies, you can enter a contest to have a chance to meet her in person and-oh how do you say it- _hang_…" said Professor Dumbledore and muttered something about teenage slang.  All the guys were disappointed and started arguing.  Professor McGonagall hushed them.

"There will be a raffle actually, that will cost 5 sickles for each raffle you buy.  The raffle will start tomorrow and it will end on December 10th.  The draw will be held on the following day.  Good Luck."  Murmurs were all you could hear from the girls while the guys grunted.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Sarah, a friend of Lily's.  Sarah was an African girl with black poufy frizzy hair.  She was as tall as Lily, which was 5'6".  Lily and her friends were called Virgles.  It was Sirius who named them.  Personally, everybody thought it was a stupid name.  As much as she and her friends were considered the geeks of the school, they would rather have another name.  

The members were: Robyn, a Chinese girl that cannot live without her huge red-framed glasses.  She was the smartest person in her year and was, well, the dorkiest person of the group.

Caitlyn or Kate was Lily's closest friend of her best friends (I know that doesn't make sense).  Caitlyn was long messy blonde hair with big brown eyes.  She was a lot chubbier than everybody else.

"I know!  It'll be so cool to meet her!  I have tons of magazines with her pictures.  She looks gorgeous on that green cocktail dress," said Lily.

"I don't find anything cool about her, she's an airhead that cheats on her husband," said Robyn.

"I agree with Rob," agreed Kate.

"Nothing's to great.  I picked out the fashion section in one of your old magazines.  It said that she spent 17 million galleons in one month!" said Kate.

"What's your point?" asked Sarah.

"She's a bimbo!" answered Kate simply.

"No she isn't!" said Lily defensively.

"Whatever, Lily, I'll give you 10 galleons (which is quite a lot) and you can spend your own 10 galleons.  You are so going to win for sure!" said Kate.

*

Lily spent A LOT of money.  Sure, she was a muggleborn but she won some money.  Lily _really_ wanted to meet Elise.  She was her idol.  Although Lily doesn't seem like the fashion type, that don't matter!  She knew that Elise cared about something and having a fan hang out with her means she really does care!  Right?  _Right?_

"So how many tickets did you buy Lily?" asked Robyn not really caring.

"I think it was 258, or was it 259, no I think it was 258 tickets…" replied Lily.

"Whoa!" said Robyn astonished.

"But I think Lorena Parkinson is catching up, I need to buy more.  MORE!" screeched Lily.

"Lily, I seriously think this is not a good idea anymore," started Sarah.

"What do you mean?  I really want to see her!  You know how important she-this is to me!  I need a way to know more about her!" whined Lily.

"I _think_ that 258 tickets are enough!  Save your money!  I mean what are you gonna do when you _don't_ win?" exclaimed Kate angrily.

"Exactly!  So in order to prevent that, I'm gonna buy more tickets!  Come on, I just wanna buy twenty more.  Then I will stop.  I promise!" promised Lily desperately.

"_LILY_!"  Lily smiled in response and then frowned.

"Okay fine! 15 and that's my final offer!"  Her friend's gave up and left.  Lily muttered incoherently all the way to her common room but not before being stopped by the famous Marauders.  Lily was just minding her business cursing her friends to herself and then James came flying from behind.  It was too late for Lily to turn what was the screaming about.

BAM.  Lily banged her head hard on the floor.  James was on top of Lily and his glasses flew off.

"Oof!" James shook his head vigorously and tried to search for his glasses.  Lily was a little unconscious, but was waking up.  When James found his glasses he stared at Lily in her eyes.  'She has beautiful eyes…'.  Lily was shocked to see a very handsome guy on top of her but was disgusted.  Lily always had a crush on James.  Like who wouldn't?  He was just so…hot!

'What the hell?' thought Lily.

"Gerroff! You!" shouted Lily.  James finally got the message and got up angrily.

"Next time, maybe you should watch where you're going Evans, are you trying to get herself killed not that anybody would care," said James as cool as possible.  Lily raised her eyebrow and blinked several times before responding.  Geez, how dense is the boy?

"Oh my God!  Look who's talking.  _You_ should watch where you're going, and if you wanna kill yourself, you're more than welcome," said Lily.  'What a jerk!  That asshole'

Lily sighed as she got to her common room that she shared with Remus but then went to the Gryffindor common room to apologize to her friends, even though this whole thing didn't make sense, but it seemed like the right thing to do.  "Why does he have to be so hot?" thought Lily but actually said it aloud.

"Who's hot?" asked Kate.

"N-Nobody" answered Lily startled.

"I see," doubted Kate.

"Well, yeah…I just wanted to _apologize_ for the recent _bickering_," said Lily softly.

"It's just…Why do you have to obsess over things so quickly.  You know, once you're obsessed about something, you don't care about the people who care about you!  You get so oblivious from the real world…you have to learn to control your 'addictions'." Said Sarah and Robyn.

"Well, okay maybe you guys are right…" started Lily.  Robyn stared at her.

"Okay, you guys _are_ right," said Lily.  "Like, how often do you get a chance to meet a celebrity?  You know?  Maybe to actually experience it too?"  Kate, Sarah, and Robyn looked down saying nothing.

"I'm sorry, but can we not have any more fusses over some stupid bickering?" pleaded Lily hugging her friends.

"That's up to you, Lily," said Kate.

"Me?  It's Robby here that starts _everything_!  Right Robyn?  You don't really think about anything except that Chang dude.  You really do have two minds you know…and you accuse me of being too obsessive!" said Lily.  Robyn blushed and pouted.

"Well, he's my brother's girlfriend's cousin, and he is sooooooo hot!  Not that he would ever think about me that way," said Robyn sadly.  Lily ran over and hugged Robyn.  In a way, she was like her.  She felt too low.  Never good enough and never will be.

"May I buy ten more tickets!" pleaded Lily batting her eyelashes.  Everybody sighed but there was no way to stop Lily.

*

Lily bought ten more tickets plus one since her friends were always around her.  At dinner on December 11th, Lily eagerly waited for Dumbledore to pick a name of that huge raffle roller.  After deciding to actually eat first, Dumbledore stood up and hushed the students.

"Students, it is time for the draw.  There are quite a few of you who really want to meet her.  One lucky winner will have a chance to meet Elise La Spectra, a chance to experience what she experiences, a chance to get to know her, a chance to actually become her friend, a chance to enjoy yourself if you will have one heck of a boring holiday."  The students laughed.  Professor Flitwick stood up from his seat and walked over to the brass handle to turn the raffle roller.

"It is time," announced Dumbledore with authority.  Professor Flitwick rotated the handle and stopped.  Professor Dumbledore lifted up his sleeve and reached for a name and smiled.

"The winner is…" Dumbledore paused, "Lily Evans".  As soon as Lily heard her name, she screamed with joy and hugged all of her friends.  Everybody started to clap, except for a few Slytherins, Lorena included.  Dinner ended right after that and Lily had to go meet Professor Dumbledore for some information on the trip.  As she went to his office, Lily, once again, caught James snogging off a corner (big surprise…).

'Does he ever have a break?' thought Lily.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, please take a seat," gestured Professor Dumbledore.  Lily sat down and looked around his office.

"So, congratulations on winning this contest, Ms. Evans," Lily smiled.

"Okay, I trust you did well on your exams?" Lily nodded.

"Well, anyway, your flight will leave in two days to Los Angeles, California for a week, so start packing.  This is a private plane, so everything will be there for you and Ms. La Spectra will meet you right after the flight and you will be back one month from now, that is January 10th.  I can't say much but have fun.  Mr. Collins and Ms. La Spectra are really excited to have you.  You know, they just sent me an owl saying how wonderful it will be if one of my students were to 'hang' with the famous supermodel.  I don't know why, but aren't we fortunate." Smiled Dumbledore.  Lily grinned.  Lily started to walk towards the door and stopped.

"Oh! And Ms. Evans, your bodyguard will also meet you before your flight." Lily looked surprised.  Why does she need a bodyguard?

Everybody was finishing their packing, when lily arrived in the common room.

"Aww, a little Virgle has a chance a fame! Not! You'll still be our little Virgle," cooed James.  Lily scowled but walked away while everybody started bursting out with laughter.

*

The next day, everybody left for the holidays.  Lily hugged her friends goodbye, except for Katie, who stayed in Hogwarts for the holidays.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with _him_," whined Kate, meaning Sirius.

"He's going to mock me and taunt me so bad…" cried Kate.

"Kate, maybe **you** should boost up **your** self-esteem!" insisted Lily smiling.  Kate gave a small smile.  Tomorrow is the day Lily would have to leave to meet Elise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[2738 words in this chapter]

(A/N: Finally! I am done with my first chapter for my second fic.  Well tell me how it goes, tell me what you think of this fic, should I continue?  **And that does not mean I will desert my other fic, "Seems Like Forever"** So be honest.  I haven't started by 6th chapter for "Seems Like Forever", but I will start soon, okay?  I can't believe I finished this chapter.  I've been so busy lately with homework.  Like seriously, tons of homework for the first day of school!  And I have a French Oral due tomorrow, so I got to go!)

**Sorry, no beta-reader for this chapter, next time, okay? Je promis.**

**So Christy, Kestrel, Kris, be ready…**


End file.
